Doctor of Doom
by InuyashaFan116
Summary: Kagome has to take Inuyasha to the doctors for a few shots. However, Inuyasha is afraid of needles and he tries to hide it from her. Will it hurt more or less?


**Doctor of Doom**

 **This is my second one-shot! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Summary: Kagome has to take Inuyasha to the doctors for a few shots. However, Inuyasha is afraid of needles and he tries to hide it from her. Will it hurt more or less?**

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting atop a tree in the Feudal Era, relaxing after a week of walking around for clues of Naraku. Even for him, it can get exhausting.

Kagome came out of the well and walked up to the tree. "Inuyasha, it's time to go." she said. "Where are we going? I wanna take a nap!" he said groaning. "I'm taking you to the doctors for shot."

That statement stung him like a bee sting. His eyes were as big as eggs and fear went down his spine. "Sh-Shot?!" "Yeah, I don't want you getting sick."

"Demons don't get sick, Kagome." he stated stubbornly. "We're stronger than humans remember?" "Yeah, but you never know. You're half human so, it's a possibility." she explained.

Inuyasha reluctantly agreed to do it, just to get it over with. They both went through the well and to Kagome's house. "Hello, Kagome, Inuyasha." Kagome's mother greeted. "I could drive you to the doctors if you want."

"Sounds great, Mom. You ready, Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha just "Feh'ed" and went along with it. _"I can't let Kagome find out I' scared of needles; she'd laugh at me..."_ he thought to himself.

They were on the road and Kagome looked over at him. His face was pale and he was fidgety. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked in concern. "Y-Yeah...this is nothin'!" he stuttered.

* * *

 **Later...**

They were in the waiting room, obviously waiting for the doctor to be ready. Inuyasha looked around at the other patients. Some were coughing, sneezing, wheezing, and there was one kid who had a toy car wheel stuck in his nose.

"Inuyasha...Higurashi?" the nurse called out. "That's us!" Kagome shouted. "Come on, Inuyasha, let's go." He followed behind, looking more nervous than ever.

They entered the room and waited for the doctor to come in. Kagome gave Inuyasha a children's book that seem to make kids laugh, but he wasn't even smiling. Then, the doctor came in with a clipboard.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Komiku. You must be Inuyasha, right?" she asked politely. "Yeah..." he said in almost a whisper. "Okay, then. First, I'm gonna check your temperature, blood pressure, and heart rate."

She held out a thermometer. "Say 'aaahh'." she said. "Aaaahhh" He opened his mouth and waited for the thermometer to beep. After the beep, his temperature was 98.7. "Well, your temperature is normal, so that's good." the doctor pointed out.

She then checked his blood pressure and heart rate. The only thing left was the shot he had to get. "Now, Inuyasha, you may feel a slight pinch." she mentioned, holding a syringe.

Inuyasha gulped at it. He was trembling and he looked like he was gonna faint. "Uhh...c-can I use the restroom first?" he asked. He then ran out as fast as possible.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome called, chasing him "Come back!"

He was in the restroom for quite a while. He refused to come out no matter what. That is, until he heard a knock on the door. "Inuyasha, it's me." Kagome said. "Why didn't you tell me you were scared of needles?"

"I thought you'd think I was a coward. Would you want me to protect you then?" he asked her, feeling ashamed. "I don't think you're a coward. Everybody's afraid of something; that's what makes you yourself. Would you feel better if I held your hand while the shot is happening?"

 _"What? S-She's willing to help me? Kagome..."_ he thought to himself. "Sure." He then came out of the restroom with confidence.

"You ready, Inuyasha?" Dr. Komiku asked. "Yeah, I'm ready." Inuyasha told her. He was holding Kagome's hand for support and wouldn't you know it? He didn't feel a thing!

"Okay, I'm done." "Hey...I barely even felt that...I guess it wasn't so bad." he said, feeling proud of himself. "You did great, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, hugging him. A blush then crept on his face.

"Here." The doctor offered him a candy. "What's this for?" "For being a good patient." she said. _"Shippo's gonna be so jealous..."_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

Inuyasha and Kagome soon returned to the Feudal Era and he couldn't be happier. "Kagome...thank you...for helping me." he thanked her. "You're welcome, Inuyasha. What are friends for?" she smiled.

And believe it or not, Shippo was jealous that he didn't get a candy.

* * *

 **Well, hoped you enjoyed! Bye! ;)**


End file.
